PTL 1 proposes a method in which request information is classified at keyword levels and a correlation between the classified information and load information for a computer system is used to model a relationship between the request information and the load information.
PTL 2 proposes a method for predicting a transition of a utilization ratio of a resource by a computer for a transaction. In the method, statistical time series analysis is performed on the basis of respective time series data for both information relating to a utilization ratio of a resource, such as a CPU and a memory in a computer, and information relating to a processing amount for each processing unit of a transaction.